


Blurrinator

by Vartheta999



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack fic at best that ill probably obsess over, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartheta999/pseuds/Vartheta999
Summary: AUTOBOT INTELLIGENCE AGENT AND SPEEDSTER BY DAYMASKED CAGE FIGHTING VIGILANTE BY NIGHTTHE BLURRINATOR





	Blurrinator

<strike> It was a dark night </strike>

<strike> It was a dark and stormy night </strike>

It was after dark in Iacon. 

The air was heavy. Heavy with lawlessness. 

<strike> The streets were filled to the brim with crime </strike>

The streets were partially filled with crime and injustice.

On an especially secluded and dark street, a lone mech walked. He was slim in shape with sleek, sharp angles ideal for speed; there was no doubt, in seeing him, that he was a true speedster. 

His name is Blurr. He is an Autobot Intelligence Agent for the Cybertronian Elite Guard, the best and fastest in the business. Any intel that required a special brand of stealth and covert surveillance, there was no need to look further, he was the bot!

Most nights he'd be out doing that but not this one, he was on a different mission this time. One for Cybertron and the safety of its citizens. 

This all started out as something to blow off some steam after (occasionally several) hard days work and Primus knows how much a pain in the fender Sentinel Prime could be. Blurr found the place by chance after making a few too many wrong turns one night and he was completely enthralled by it, an underground cage fighting circuit. Racing was well and fun, however, it held no comparison to the rush, the excitement, the complete anonymity to it all, and the guarantee that he wouldn't always win. With a little help from an electronic paint job switching his normally light paint job to a much darker one and a face mask with a built in voice modulator, he built an entirely new persona that was far more ruthless, silent but deadly.

One night, on his way back home from another excursion, Blurr stumbled across a horrid scene!

The treacherous Decepticon scientist well known as Shockwave was looming over a small, gravely injured green mech whom he recognized from somewhere, but from where he did not know. He had no time to contemplate as he sprung into action, sweeping mystery bot up in his arms--but not before laying in some serious hurt onto Shockwave. Though the Decepticon unfortunately escaped, that green bot turned out okay. 

Blurr didn't notice until it was too late the crowd that had gathered around him that was mostly made up of his fellow cage fighters and a few random bots who just happened to come pass by; it turns out he caused quite a commotion and some light property damage in his little scuffle. 

"Who is _ that? _"

Odd, considering he was fairly well known. Maybe it was the shock of the whole situation--

"Ay'll tell ya who--dats da Blurrinator!" One of the cage fighters shouted, almost cheered. 

It dawned on him then that he was still in his cage fighter get up, having forgotten to remove it after he left. Not wanting to cause more of a scene he sped away, turning off the paint job and removing the mask along the way to the hospital where he dropped the green bot off; after making sure one last time he was alright, Blurr went straight back home.

The next day the news was abuzz about the mysterious bot who valiantly faced a ferocious Decepticon to save a helpless bot in front of several onlookers.

How they didn't immediately figure out it was him, the _ one and only _ bot on Cybertron with enhanced speed was dumbfounding; the desire to continue this charade was also a little off putting. And so he did--it wasn't like he had much else to do. 

So now here he was--

Autobot Intelligence Agent By Day--

Masked Cage Fighting Vigilante By Night--

He is the **BLURRINATOR!!**

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not high


End file.
